Climates
by oovoo javer
Summary: Sakura knows, Sakura recognizes, and Sakura loves the man that is Uchiha Sasuke. She also believes he does the same with her. Haruno Sakura is correct. (One shots, inverse and AU)
1. First Impressions

10/24/16

 _First Impressions_

* * *

She meets him for the first time when she is five. Or rather, she sees him for the first time.

Later on, she'll recall that at that second she knew in her tiny heart that she wanted him to be at her side forever, and her at his. But at that moment in the present, she only stares.

He is small, like her. Pale skin. Those are the only similarities they share. His hair is as dark as the night sky and then some. She catches only a fleeting glimpse of his eyes, but she is sure that they match that of the boy standing next to him, his brother, she assumes.

Yet again, everyone in the Uchiha clan looks as if they are directly related. If not for their appearance, then for the striking uchiwa symbol that is printed on each and every member's clothing.

Her wrists move as she glances down at the bracelet her mother had gotten her for her birthday. It's simple, the entire thing white except for a red circle that adorns the middle. Her mother had sat her down afterward and told her the long history of an ancient clan that she, and in turn Sakura, were descendants of. Being that she was just about one of the few children entering the academy that were not part of a clan, she appreciated the gift and the sentiment behind it.

When she looks up, both boys are gone. She frowns, but she believes that she'll see the younger one again.

She keeps a keen eye for him every day.

* * *

He is seven years old when he first takes note of Haruno Sakura.

The general education classes have ended, those who have potential as future shinobi have been filtered out from the rest, and they are free to move on to the curriculum entitled for ninja.

She is laughing, her bright pink hair flailing wildly, at something the blonde next to her had said. Her laugh is easy to discern above the chatter of the rest of the newly assembled class. He wonders how he hadn't noticed her before, rose colored hair and bright demeanor.

He scowls.

He doesn't understand how a girl with a moving target on her head can be a competent kunoichi, but he'll keep his thoughts to himself.

The look on his face worsens when he realizes she's staring at him with something akin to shock.

He never gets to question the reaction she has to him because it is right after this that the loudmouth Yamanaka beside her also sees him sitting in the corner of the room.

"SASUKE-KUN, IS THAT YOU?! YOU LOOK SO COOL."

He sighs and turns to the window as the subsequent crowd of girls follow the outburst.

Ignoring their questions and declarations for several minutes, he feels her presence among the crowd encompassing him.

Curiously, he peers over them, until at last he makes contact with her apple green eyes. Satisfaction fills him as a blush, the same color as her hair, creeps across her cheeks.

Studying her for several seconds, he turns his head again towards the view of outside, a smirk appearing on his lips.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm starting a series of one shots focusing primarily on SS. I don't think there's any set length for them to be. They might all be short snippets like this, and they might not be. I'm pretty sure I'm just going where the current takes me. That, and I'm also ignoring college apps.**

 **These won't all take place in-verse, but I'll be sure to warn ahead of time.**

 **There will also be mentions/appearances by other canon couples, but if I decide to shift some stuff around I'll let you all know!**

 **Feedback and everything else is appreciated :)**


	2. On Opposite Sides

**A/N:** If this looks familiar, it's because I posted it on my Naruto blog (mainly SS) sus-uke for SS Month Day 9! I just edited a few words here and there.

Also based on that first sentence I guess I have an affinity for the word trivial. I'll try to update Trivial Motion as soon as I'm done moving!

* * *

.

 **On Opposite Sides**

.

* * *

Sarada has seen her parents fight before ( _"it's not fighting, only a discussion,_ " her mother would say and her father would agree), but never once would she have imagined that they could become so passionate over something so trivial.

The family of three had been lounging in the kitchen. Sasuke and Sakura both stood at the counter, preparing the family's routine dinner, while Sarada sat at the table recounting the day's events.

"I don't know how," Sarada paused for a moment to find the right words, "but Boruto managed to make the farmer even angrier than before, and this was after he accidentally sprayed the wrong pesticide all over the crops!"

Sasuke snorted, but otherwise the two parents were silent while their daughter continued her story.

"So I'm thinking, well this mission is a complete failure, but I can't see how it can possibly get any worse." Sarada said.

"Oh no," Sakura intoned.

"Oh yes! Mitsuki, the poor soul, had thought that it would've been a good idea to ask the farmer a question to deflect the attention away from Boruto. Except, it only made the farmer explode at us. He kicked us and Konohamaru-sensei off his property!" She pushed her glasses up in a huff, as they began to droop down the slope of her nose. "I can't ever face Hokage-sama again, not with a mission failure!"

"Sarada, I can assure you the idiot has other things to worry about."

Sakura stopped chopping the vegetables she had in front of her before throwing her husband a glare, and walking over to face her daughter at the table. Putting her hands on the dark haired girl's shoulders, she looked into her daughter's eyes. "What your father means, is that while Lord Seventh is an incredibly powerful ninja now, he wasn't the most talented ninja at your age."

"That's giving him too much credit." Her father now faced the two.

The woman rolled her eyes and ignored her husband's comment. "I can't tell you how many d-rank missions we failed as a team, many of which were Naruto's fault."

"Really, Mama?" Sarada asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. Big time."

The family was silent for a moment, while Sakura processed the new information given to her about the Hokage.

"So what was the question Mitsuki asked?" The pink haired woman was curious about what had gotten the farmer so riled that it cost her daughter a successful mission.

"Hm?"

"What did Mitsuki ask the farmer?"

"Oh!" She had forgotten to mention it. "He asked if tomatoes were fruit or vegetables." She hid the grimace on her face, for she knew that her father enjoyed the little red balls of pure evil.

There was a pause in the Uchiha family. The knife Sasuke had been using to slice thin strips of salmon clattered on the wooden cutting board. "Well, that's easy," the father responded monotonously. "Tomatoes are obviously vegetables."

Her mother clicked her tongue, and replied to her husband. "That's where you're wrong. Tomatoes are classified as fruit."

"I think I would know if tomatoes were fruit, Sakura."

Standing besides the elder Uchiha female, Sarada watched as her mother crossed her arms haughtily, with a smirk upon her lips. "I suppose the great Sasuke Uchiha can't know everything."

"Sakura…"

"Yes, darling?"

"Fruit is sweet. Tomatoes are savory, acidic almost."

"So?" Sakura asked.

"I hate sweet things. I think I would know if I enjoyed eating it."

Her mother in return replied with what seemed to be the most sugary voice imaginable. "Well," she shrugged, "you enjoy eating me."

Sarada was horrified, and didn't even register the blush that resided upon her typically stoic father's face. "Ew! Ew! Mama! Do you have to say things like that when I'm in the room?"

Sakura had the decency to look a bit ashamed. "Sorry Sarada."

"I knew Papa and Mama were dirty." The girl shook her head in disappointment.

The man in the room cleared his throat. "As I was saying, there isn't a possible explanation as to why tomatoes would be in the same category as another fruit such as a banana."

Sakura Uchiha moved towards her husband, poking her index finger solidly into her husband's chest. "There are plenty of explanations, Sasuke-kun, you're just choosing to be ignorant.."

The man rolled his eyes, and gestured for his wife to continue.

"It's not about the taste, silly. It's about the way the fruit is developed." She emphasized her point by sprouting her hands together, in the form of a plant sprouting. "They come straight from the ovary of a flower, same as cucumbers and other types of squash. I wouldn't typically tie those together with other more commonly acknowledged fruit, but I can't change what it is. And what it is, is fruit!"

Sarada was amazed that her mother had put such such thought behind her argument, but it was clear that the same sentiment was lost on her father.

Both renowned shinobis simply stood in the kitchen, practically nose to nose, but on opposite sides of opinion. It was almost comical, for her mother stood on tip toe to seem more intimidating (and almost succeeding if it were not for the flour smeared upon her cheek), and her father, always strong and lean, clad in a frilly yellow apron.

Said man pinched the bridge of his nose with his sole hand. "Sakura, you're being stubborn-"

"I'm being stubborn? You need to accept science, Sasuke-kun!"

Their daughter, still seated at the dining table briefly pondered if she had enough time to run up to her room to grab her phone to record the squabble between her parents before deciding that the risk of missing too much was greater. Boruto would just have to believe her when she would tell him about what his idolized sensei did in his spare time.

"Well then, science is wrong." Her father retorted.

Sarada almost burst out laughing at the wild eyed look that her mother took on. The pink haired woman began to sputter, "I- You- What?!"

"You heard me." The man smirked. "Your precious science is wrong."

"You can't argue against a classification!"

The salmon on the cutting board was starting to look tempting. Sarada wondered how much longer they were going to argue before they went back to cooking their dinner, she was hungry, she thought glumly as she patted her empty stomach. She hadn't eaten all day after losing her appetite from the failed mission. The girl cut off the quarrel between the two adults to ask a question. "I get that you both have passionate opinions on this, but can you do this after dinner?"

It was funny how quickly the couple seemed to gain a sense of self-awareness. Immediately, her mother and father seemed to practically deflate.

Sakura had the decency to look sheepish, and apologized. "I'm sorry sweetie, I guess we got a little carried away huh?"

Sarada shrugged, but gave her mother a warm smile in response. She also was able to see the red that tinged the tips of her father's ears, and burst into giggles. "Papa, can we go out to get ice cream after dinner?"

She knew that normally her father would decline, but figured it was worth the shot. Especially since he seemed to be feeling a little guilty.

The grunt her father gave her was enough confirmation.


	3. An Outsider's Point of View

**A/N:** SS Month day 21, anyone? This is an AU that I literally could not get out of my head. I also posted this on my tumblr, sus-uke. Also I have no idea if this is how the music industry works but it's fanfiction... so...

Don't forget to smash that mf review, fave, and follow button.

* * *

.

 **An Outsider's Point of View**

.

* * *

The overbearing storm, completely and undeniably overwhelming in all other areas was watered out by the noise of inside the large venue.

Even with snugly placed ear plugs and her place behind the speakers, she was still able to hear the thunderous cheers and the sonic boom of the bass, but even those paled in comparison to the strong, steady timber of his voice, blaring through every single crevice of the stage.

He only stood a few feet away, but it was almost as if he were in a completely different reality. Purple and red lights encompassed the stage, bathing him in an ethereal glow. Even with the slight distance between them, she could see the beads of sweat rolling down the temples of his face, his neck, and down the muscles in his arm.

He was incredible, he was in his element. Staring at him on the stage, the statement was inevitable. He was born to do this.

His movements, which were bold and explosive, fit the song. The words which he spit were said so venomously, the beat was haunting. She remembered the night he wrote the first few verses. Itachi had died the night before.

But now, looking at him, it was as if he were a bird set free from his stage. With each syllable, she witnessed, as he gained momentum, the passion in his eyes barely concealed. He was lightning in a bottle.

His fans ate it up. Screaming, yelling, singing, the words with almost as much conviction as Sasuke put out. The passion so well received and reciprocated.

Sasuke was so beautiful. He did this, all on his own. She'd been with him from the very beginning, but this was all his hard work. And it was so, so wonderful. The immense support and admiration that was felt in waves from the crowd.

As the song drew to a close, the thoughts swarming in her head immediately halted at the next set of words that resounded inside the venue.

"Hey, hey! Lemme get y'all's attention real quick." She watched as Sasuke turned to the DJ behind him. "Cut the music."

She was curious about what he had to say. It was rare for him to give back stories or small anecdotes before songs at concerts, even if the concert was here at their hometown. Even more so, to completely stop any music or interludes. He had always been meticulous about the timely schedules of his concerts.

He wiped his brow with the ends of shirt, giving the audience a generous glance at his slick skin. She grimaced at the sound of feminine screams, but knew that he probably ignored the hormonal screams.. Hopefully he had enough water to get through the end of the set. A dehydrated Sasuke was a past commonality, though she had stressed the importance of proper hydration.

Her earlier worries were laid to rest as she watched a set hand from across the stage give Sasuke another bottle of water, along with a towel to use to wipe his sweat instead.

The stage lights shifted towards blues, signifying the change in mood for the next song. She wondered what song it could possibly be, since Sasuke was notorious for being secretive with his set list. None of the songs he regularly performed required this particular lighting.

There was a pause. Sakura shifted along the curtains that were draped along the walls just hidden from the view of the audience. They didn't know she was here, but they wouldn't care much less know who she was, if they did. Instead the crowd was enthralled with Sasuke. It was him who they were here for after all, just like herself.

She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed with each greedy sip of water. She didn't blame him. He had put on a hell of a performance tonight, although that might've just been her biased opinion. He was perfect, achingly so, after so many months of separation.

Another pause, and he threw the bottle into the crowd. She heard the audience scream, as men and women alike fought for possession of the bottle.

The smirk on Sasuke's face was infectious, for she felt the corners of her own mouth turning upwards.

"So with this last song," the crowd booed as they realized the night was winding down to a close, "imma slow it down a bit."

She was confused. Usually Sasuke ended his shows with a more upbeat song, a song that the crowd could get hype to. As far as she knew, Sasuke had never even a written a slower song.

"I, uh, wrote this about my girl." The audience erupted into cheers, and if the previous screaming had been overwhelming, this was earth shattering. Their yells barely registered to her, however.

 _My girl_ , he said.

"She's here tonight. I'm not usually about that sappy shit, but this girl been through it all with me. I've done some fucked up shit, shit I'm not proud of. My girl, she never once gave up on me."

At this point she didn't know what was louder. The concert, or her beating heart. Because he was out there, and he might as well have been professing his love to her to the entire world. Her perfect, beautiful boy. He practically was, if the sea of bright lights in the crowd, recording his every move were any indication. They didn't know who he was talking about, but it didn't matter, because she knew. She knew every damn thing.

"That girl's the best thing to ever happen to me, man. I've never felt like I was good enough my whole damn life, but just knowing she's out there supporting me, I feel like fucking Superman." He halted for a minute, and even hidden from beneath the shadows, she knew that he had a clear view of her.

And for the first time in months, she had a clear view of his face. Unobstructed by a computer or phone screen. It wasn't even her watching him on television. It was just the both of them, pure human contact.

"-met her at 12, just a skinny little kid." She remembered everything about that day. It was the first day of middle school. She was a scared, mousy thing. Pink hair sticking out at funny angles, forehead too wide, knobby knees. The day had been an oddity. Rain plagued the school yard, children ran from every direction. Seeking shelter, she walked into her classroom, and he was the first thing she had been blessed to see. She wouldn't call it love at first sight, for she was only twelve after all, but something about him had immediately attracted her attention. She had mustered up every single ounce of courage she could produce, and introduced herself.

It had been both of them versus the world since. "She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. Still feel that way. Been with me through it all, the high points…" She nodded in recognition of his words. He was discovered off of youtube videos of him free styling a few short years later. She was there when he got the news about his record deal. The release of his first album. His album going double platinum, and the newfound fame he found himself basking in. Freshly eighteen at the time, and he had accomplished more than most had in their lifetime. "And all of the low points, and shit I'd be lying if I said there weren't a lot." The shady dealings his label had done, reaping all of the profit of his music with hardly any of the work. The court dates to settle the disputes. The death of his brother and sole guardian. His subsequent drug addiction, and the rehabilitation that followed. "Now we're here, both at great points of our lives. New album out, couple awards under my belt, a fuckin' Grammy!" The crowd went crazy at the last statement, whistles breaking out.

A small tear had made its way to the corner of her eye, and she swiped at it quickly.

"My girl, she's gonna be a doctor. She's gonna save lives and shit, studying at the best damn university in the country, no doubt she'll make med school her bitch." She burst into small giggles at his choice in words, but her heart swelled tenfold at the high esteem he held her in. She caught the wink he threw at her. "I'm gonna, uh, stop talking. This song real special to me though, 's called Blossom."

Then she heard the melody of the song begin. It was slow, but the consistent sound of the 808 drum overlaid an even more familiar melody.

This time she didn't bother to wipe at the tears that welled up in her eyes. Even remixed, she could recognize the song that was sampled. It had been her favorite song since childhood, a song that her own mother would sing to her on her worst days, and then in turn she would sing the same, simple love song to Sasuke each night, whether in person or through the phone, as had been more common in these past few years.

She had always assumed he had been too sleepy, or maybe even busy, to pay attention to the words she would sing routinely.

Now, she could clearly see and hear how wrong she had been. Sasuke, rather than gauging the crowd's reaction to the new material had been watching her intently instead. Even through the dusky lighting and slight distance, she could see the worry present in his dark eyes, mostly from his tears.

She gave him the biggest smile she could muster, with her heart beating wildly, in tune with the melody. The small grin he gave her in return meant more to her than he would ever know.

Slowly he lifted his mic to his mouth, but instead of the vicious, spitfire flow he was known for, his voice came out soft. It carried a slight tune, perfectly following the mood of the original.

Sasuke didn't sing very often, if ever. He frequently told her that she would be the only person to ever hear his singing, much to her disproval. He had always told her it made him feel vulnerable, exposed to the naked eye. The harsh image he had built was his armor, his fans had never been given the opportunity to view the more sensitive, soft side of his talents.

Yet now they all watched in awe, at Sasuke's love letter to his sweetheart.

With each word spoken, she was able to hear the pure adoration that echoed. They'd always been shy and tentative with their love. Sasuke had always been the more serious of the two, and she had always been a bit scared that the sheer quantity of her love would never be returned.

His performance on the stage told a different story, for even though the song was revealed to concert goers, his body was turned slightly towards her, his eyes never leaving her face. This song was for her and only her.

All too soon the song ended. Immediately, the crowd started up again. Chants of his stage name reverberated in the venue, but Sasuke spoke through his finishing statements.

His walk to her turned into a jog, and she leapt into his arms as soon as he was out of the public's view.


End file.
